Military-Industrial Complex
At the heart of modern civilisation is cutting-edge research, and the military-industrial complex best exemplifies this stance. Accessible only to the most scientifically-minded expansionist powers of the world, the military-industrial complex (or "MIC" for short) provides your units with the most powerful and devastating weapons that state-of-the-art fin de siecle science has to offer, ranging from powerful new machines all the way to weapons of mass destruction. Trivia In Time of War: 1800, the MIC is renamed the "Academy of Sciences", and units such as the Tank and 100mm Howitzer are absent. Units constructed *Flamethrower 5 *Tanks: Mk V, Fiat 2000, A7V (requires Propulsion System, Modern Artillery from Arsenal) *Scout Car: *Recoilless gun 5 (requires Mechanisation Doctrine) - highly specialised infantry that deals massive damage to tanks. Costlier than assault infantry, with a better attack, but poor rate of fire. *Super heavy artillery: **15 cm Kanone 16 (least technically difficult to build) **Skoda 305 mm (sacrifices range for immense splash **BL 60lber (lighter and faster to fire but with low attack) **155mm GPF (slow but powerful long-ranged artillery.) :This version of artillery is costlier, but fairly powerful, having added splash (of 3 as opposed to 2 for normal Modern Artillery) and is meant to function as a super-gun that is devastating to all targets, and deals minimal damage to tanks and airplanes. Unsurprisingly these are huge guns so they have a min range equivakent to their splash damage (2 or 3 in some cases). Austrian Skoda guns have the best splash rate but fire at a set trajectory, while the French ones fire the farthest but are the slowest on the move. Non-UU upgrades Arsenal *modern artillery. Requires: Rifled Cannon, Advanced Breechloaders + Propulsion system *machine gun. Requires Propulsion Systems Airstrip *biplane. Requires: Aerial Warfare *bomber aircraft. Requires: Aerial Warfare Hosted Technologies To unlock the MIC, you must first research Bessemer Process. This then allows you to build it, and it will function like a Terracotta Army. right Steelworks "How cold steel is, and keen with hunger of blood ..." — Wilfred Owen *+200% file:ore.png from mines in a city with a Smelter. *Grants access to heavy mechanised units. *Steelworks is the first tier of technology and is required to unlock the rest. *Steelworks will allow for the following units: Poilus, Doughboys and Old Contemptibles. *From Steelworks you then get, Advanced Breechloaders right|Advanced Breechloaders"What passing-bells for these who die as cattle? / Only the monstrous anger of the guns." — Wilfred Owen, 20th century British soldier and poet *Boosts Fortifications to Level 3 |- | |} (req Level 6 Civ, Polyg ARchitecture and 5) *Machine Gun, *Armoured Car (w Prop sys) *Tanks (with Level 7 Mil, Advanced Breechloaders, Prop Systems) *Assault Infantry (with Level 6 Mil, Advanced Breechloaders) *ARtillery (with Level 6 Mil, Advanced Breechloaders) Mechanical Propulsion right"A carriage without horse will go, Disaster fill the world with woe." — Charles Hindley, Mother Shipton Prophecies *Boosts Supply to Level 3 right Aerial warfare doctrine "War had gone on only where the armies marched and met. Now it went on everywhere." — Wells HG et al; A short history of the world (1967 rev ed); Penguin Books *Boosts Strategy to Level 3 Category:Rise of the Moderns